


two sides of the same double-sided coin

by monyaka



Series: Maybe Interactive 2020 December Prompts [9]
Category: Kill Your Boss (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Maybe Interactive 2020 December Prompts, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: he wanted to own you this much.
Relationships: Alex Miller/Riam Zimmer
Series: Maybe Interactive 2020 December Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	two sides of the same double-sided coin

**Author's Note:**

> not me thinking about riam’s route again...... i keep thinking about how his literal Last Diamond Scene sheds so much light on his entire route and im emotional about it!!

alex knows about riam’s little trick. he’s sure of it. of course, at this point in their relationship, almost a full year after they’d met, zimmer isn’t sure it matters. but he knows that his partner keeps the coin around his neck, that he wears it proudly. as if it’s a comfort to him, knowing that zimmer hadn’t left any room for fault. that he’d chosen to bet alex’s freedom on a coin toss guaranteed to come out his way.

of course, miller hadn’t fallen for it. he’d refused the bet and made the terms himself. riam still remembers the way his heart had seized up in his chest when he saw miller place the barrel of the gun against his own temple. in that moment, what had flashed through zimmer? that his plan could fail? that he wouldn’t be able to return the younger man to the cia? no… perhaps all in all, he was most worried of a man dying right there in front of him and being powerless to stop it. perhaps in that moment, he was more human than he’d ever thought he could be.

because he remembers that miller’s lips had curled up triumphantly at the panic in his eyes, and that he’d skilfully negotiated. and yet, zimmer knew that it wasn’t miller who had won the battle. after all, the man still thought that zimmer’s only interest in him was sexual. and as he knows now, as riam’s already confessed, it’s never been as simple as just that.

he’s always considered himself a straight-laced sort of man, the kind of person that’s ultimately simple to understand. he realizes, upon looking at alex, that no person is so cut and dry. alex miller is complicated, a rich tapestry of conflicting emotions and warring thoughts, and in many ways, zimmer is the same. he catches sight of alex absently fiddling with his necklace, and he leans over to kiss his exposed collarbone. miller huffs out a laugh and swats his arm, and though it’s inherently a violent gesture, riam still feels at peace.

“i love you,” he says suddenly, and he sees alex’s shoulders lock up. but he doesn’t have time to feel regret, doesn’t even know where to start before his partner is gently smacking his cheek. this doesn’t hurt either. it’s simply a bit surprising, a bit wonderful, enough to make the older man blush under the simple scolding touch.

“don’t look so guilty, riam. i know.” and alex reaches over and rubs his thumb against riam’s cheek. he watches zimmer gently all the while, with a soft and distracted gaze. as if he takes comfort from just this movement. as if he truly loves riam.

and so the chairman lets out a soft, nervous sigh, comes in a bit closer despite worrying that his imposing frame will spook alex like it would a small rabbit. but miller has always been stronger than he gives himself credit for, and much more daring. it’s a wonderful dichotomy, how he can be so weak and so strong. it’s part of what zimmer loves about him. “just as long as you know, i’m happy.”

his stare falls on alex’s necklace, the double-sided coin. perhaps zimmer, in all of his double-crossing and two-sided nature, really did want alex with everything he was and everything he is.


End file.
